CONVERSION
by illenutza
Summary: SenshiShitennou! A twist in the R season, slightly AU! The Shitennou want to be released from their duties as DK generals, but they first have to find The Imperium Silver Crystal, they meet the girls as humans and.... read and find out! R&R! Enjoy!
1. 1 The Plan

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CONVERSION 

**The Plan**

**In a dark and crepuscular-like place, four figures were gathered around a huge round onix table; all of them standing and looking at each other annoyed.**

„**Damn it! We need to gather energy. That bitch needs human energy!"**

**One of the four figures who had long and straight silver hair and deep lavander eyes, let his frustration overwhelme him while pacing around the table and looking at the other occupants of the room with reproachful eyes. His stance rigid and alert as though expecting a violent reaction from them. He was dressed in a light gray general suit with a long white cape that showed his superiority.**

**The others were reluctant to speak, seeing their unofficial leader lose his well-known cool composure made them understand that his meeting with Beryl had not been a good one.**

„**We are Dark Kingdoms' Generals.", he continued, this time composing himself „We cannot afford…I WILL NOT ALLOW that we be made to look like fools and incompetents. Least of all in front of Beryl's army of youmas!"**

**He paced a little while around the table while letting his words fill the emptyness of the room and hang over their heads like Damokles's sword. He stopped shortly in front of the figure with wavy short sunny-blonde hair and light blue eyes.**

„**That is NOT what The Shitennou are all about! Isn't that so, Jeadite!", his voice was now very cool but having an underlying threat in it.**

**But the one named Jeadite didn't even blink while looking straight into his superiours' eyes. His answer, though, showed the turmoil and boiling rage inside:**

„ **The Shitennou have disappeared a LONG time ago, My Lord!", the last part was spat venmously. „Since then, we have been only shadows, only memories of our greatness. Memories that are slowly fading, „My Lord"! We are NOW what we would have least expected centuries ago: SLAVES!…Youmas! only with more brain and power"**

**Jeadite finished bitterly, but smiled his usual cruel smile, the one that signaled the calm before the storm.**

**The air suddently felt too heavy, suffocating; one could have cut the tension with a knife.**

**The leader narrowed his eyes menacingly and took a step closer towering a bit over the blonde one. **

„ **Stop it, Kunzite! Jeadite!", a calm voice, slightly tired, broke the tension and both Kunzite and Jeadite turned towards it, annoyed.**

„ **We won't solve anything by this! We still need energy for Metallia and we also have to find the Rainbow Crystals..", the same voice sighted tiredly, passing a hand through his reddish-brown hair and closing his tired deep blue-black eyes.**

„ **For once I agree with Nephrite. We need a plan!", the fourth figure added in its typical soft but calculated tone, while looking at them with leaf-green eyes that hid greate knowledge, mixed with pure wickedness.**

„ **And I suppose you have a plan…", the one named Nephrite spoke tiredly while sitting his tall frame, ungracefuly, on the onix chair.**

„ **A vial plan, that is!" added Jeadite annoyed, but less cruel than earlier. **

„ **Let Zoicite speak!" ordered Kunzite immediately. **

„ **As you said, Jeadite, we are smarter than any being in The Dark Kingdom. The smartest one is myself, of course!", Zoicite said this part with an annoying smirk….**

„ **And the prettiest, Zoi!", added a humorouse Nephrite, „One cannot forget that vital information, ne!"**

„ **Is that envy I sense, Nephy?", asked Zoicite sweetly, „ Do you feel threatened by my good-looks!"**

„ **More like disgusted!", he snarled menacingly.**

„ **I'd feel disgusted too, if I were in your shoes……", shot back Zoicite.**

**He didn't know how this could possibly happen, but it did. Indeed: Kunzite was starting to feel a migrene forming; he closed his eyes and whispered as for himself, but Jeadite heard it:**

„ **Only memories of our greatness…Just fading shadows…..How right you are, Jeadite…"**

**A second later, on the round onix table appeared a fire. A huge, menacing fire that threatened to enlarge and reach the unseen ceiling of the room. As a reaction, the two generals stopped shortly from their argument and the fire slowly died down.**

„ **Thank you, Jeadite!" the leaders' voice was recomposed and ready for „action".**

„ **Anytime", the blonde replyed with indifference.**

„ **The plan, Zoicite!" Kunzite ordered.**

„ **As I see it, we need to deal with this PERSONALLY. Putting youmas, like before, will only increase our failure", Zoicite stopped to look at them.**

„ **Go on!", Kunzite said thoughtfull.**

„ **Each of us will pick a place in Tokyo. A crowded place where we can blend in and take human energy as much as needed, but not damaging any humans. They're like batteries: RECHARGEABLE! We could use their energy another time."**

„ **And what about the Rainbow Crystals?", asked Jeadite," How will we find them?"**

„ **We will observ any potential human carrier from our places, using youmas only to monitor the activity."**

„ **What crowded places do you refer to, Zoicite?" asked Kunzite.**

„ **Any public or private place where these humans come to waste their precious energy. Personally, I'll pick a Mall; you wouldn't imagine how many humans go there daily, wasting themselves." Zoicite answered delighted, his eyes showing the „fun" he anticipated to have on this „mission".**

„ **Jeadite? What about you?"**

„ **Tradition and religion are still big parts of the Japanese society. Temples are always places where humans of all ages come and pray. Especially young ones.", Jeadite finished showing a murderouse gleam in his eyes.**

„ **Good!", then Kunzite turned towards Nephrite expecting an answer.**

„ **Children and teens have more energy than older humans. I think a school would be a perfect place from where to start and gather energy. Those brats won't even notice!", he answered arrogantly, thinking about the human lack of knowledge.**

„ **It seems to me that you have a soft spot for young ones, Nephy!", said Zoicite smirking. But, before another bicker started, Kunzite ordered them around:**

„ **Zoicite! I want a virtual report of this plan as soon as possible. Go now!"**

„ **Jeadite! I want you to go and pick out ten of our most powerful youmas and train them for their social role at our sides. Go now!"**

**Zoicite and Jeadite already vanished to do their specified duties.**

„ **Nephrite! I want from you a detailed report on the Imperial Silver Crystal and its elements: the Raibow Crystal. I want every aspect covered, anything that you or anyone in DK remembers!"**

„ **What about you, Kunzite!", interrupted Nephrite" What place did you pick?"**

„ **The most valuable energy is that of warriors, fighters in general." Answered Kunzite with confidence.**

„ **A dojo?", Nephrite raised a brow.**

„ **Good luck dealing with pathetic human children. I only deal with those who possess patience, discipline and fighting skills."**

**Kunzite turned to leave, but his companions' voice stopped him:**

„ **Will we ever get out of this Hell Hole?"**

„ **After we find the crystals! That's what she said!" Kunzite answered and vanished in a white light.**

**Only Nephrite remained now, deep in thoughts, trying to read the stars but failing because of their unwillingness to tell him anything at all.**

**It was peacefull up there, Nephrite mused, Hell was still down here!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Hello!**_

**_So, this is my first fanfic. It's slightly AU but still manages to follow the most important parts of the anime and manga. If you want to suggest something or have any dislikes about this fanfic: REVIEW! Or write to me personally at: FLAME me if you like, just let it be justified!_**

_**P.S: Thancs to all of those who have written fics on the senshi/shitennou couples. It helped me a lot, and I hope that this fic will measure up to most of your expectations. If not: BUMMER! I'll try again!**_

_**ATTENTION: my first language IS NOT English, so I'll appologise in advance for my grammar an spelling mistakes.**_

_**And again: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! **_

_**ENJOY!**_


	2. 2 Goodbye Serena!

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**2. Goodbye Serena!**

**Sunny day in Tokyo! The streets were crowded as usual, people were trying to go to work, birds were singing..and… school was finally over! At least for the week-end.**

**A yawning blonde, wearing an unusual hairstyle with two long pigtails and on top two simetrical buns, was streaching and thanking Kami-sama in her mind for helping her cope with this last day of school.**

**Unfortunately, she didn't get to enjoy it too long because, suddently a hand reached one of her long tails and pulled at it yelling:**

„**Odango!", the voice was filled with pent-up irritation, „You're LATE! AGAIN!" and pulled harder on her tail, all the way leading her to a group of girls.**

**There were three girls expecting the blonde and her companion in front of an old oak-tree; all of them were sitting on the rich grass eating cookies. They heard a whiny voice and turned their heads towards the source:**

„ **Awwww! Don't be so mean to me, Rei-chan!", the blonde begged the raven-haired girl with exotic, but angry, amethist eyes who was pulling on her tail an leading her towards the old oak-tree.**

„ **I..DON'T…LIKE…WAITING! For ANYONE!" yelled the fumming girl called Rei.**

„ **But Haruna-sensei punished me and I had to stay a little while longer doing my homework!"the blonde one answered defending herself.**

„ **That's your own fault, square-head!", replyed Rei, still angry as the approached their destination.**

„ **Oh my, I don't think Serena will ever learn..", shighed one of the girls from the group as she watched the other two girls coming their way. She had big sky-blue eyes and shoulder lenght deep black hair that looked mostly bluish because of its intensity. Her hair framed her lovely shaped face and exposed her mysteriouse yet intelligent deep eyes.**

**A joyful giggle answered the girls' statement as another girl from the group gave her a big blinding smile:**

„ **Well, Amy-chan, it seems to me that Rei-chan won't give up easily. After all…she adores Serena!", the last part was said smugly, with a humorous gleam in her sensual blue eyes, while playing with a strand of long golden hair.**

„ **Yeah, right, Mina-chan…", the last of the girls smirked ironical and tried not to roll her impressive emerald eyes at her friends' antiques. **

**When the two girls finally reached them, Serena was nearly crying and Rei was boiling with rage.**

„ **Mako-chan!" Serena hugged tightly the emerald-eyed, brown haired girl, „ Rei-chan's being mean to me, again!"**

„ **That's it! I've had it with her! She's only slowing us down. I want her OUT of this group! OUT!" Rei screamed in frustration looking menacingly at the girl besides Mako-chan.**

„ **I suggest you speak for yourself, Rei.", the smiling golden-haired girl interrupted Rei's banter in a soft but firm tone „You are not the only one in this group… you know that!"**

„ **Oh, but I AM speaking for MYSELF! I..", Rei spat in anger streching the „I" part, „I want her OUT! I… don't want to hear her whining and see her clumsiness anymore. It affects all of us, but I.. want her OUT!" Rei finished narrowing her eyes at Mina who, in turn, was only smiling up at her.**

**Hearing Rei's harsh words, Serena began crying, really crying. Not just that fake thing she did when she wanted to make them forgive her. Only that this time, Makoto didn't rush to hug her and make her stop crying and Amy didn't come closer to whisper soothing words that could calm her.**

**This time they were all silent, seeming to contemplate Rei's words.**

„ **Rei's right. She's just not ready, guys!" Makoto's voice broke the silence.**

„ **She's young and lacks motivation. Maybe in a few years…", Amy's calm and soothing voice added.**

„ **I've tried EVERY FUCKING THING!" Rei was now calmer, but her tone felt bitter „ She just doesn't give a damn!"**

„ **Not….hac!….True!" Serena answered through tears from against the large oak-tree. „I just.. can't!", she added sadly.**

„ **You don't want to, Serena!", Mako cut her rightaway.**

„ **You find it easier this way." added Amy.**

„ **Yeah, but I've got news for you, cry-baby: LIFE ISN'T EASY!", Rei concluded firmly while Makoto and Amy sat from the ground and joined Rei.**

**The three of them began to walk away slowly but not looking back.**

**Minako, who hadn't spoken nor to agree or to disagree with the other three, slowly sat up and came closer to Serena on the ground.**

„ **Stop it!", she ordered softly. **

**A little while later Serena stopped cying and raised her head from her palms to see Mina's radiant face and calm smile:**

„ **They're right, honey!", she started speaking calmly " You need to get a grip on your life. Stop wasting it away…Life's not easy, but with passion and belief, you can make it better!", Mina stopped speaking and took Serena's palm in her own, „ You need a motivation. You need to belive in something!"**

**Then Mina kissed Serena's forehead, released her hand and began walking away, the same way the other three have left.**


	3. 3 The Makeup

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Make-up**

**„Do you think that we were too harsh on her?"**

**That was it; the question they all wanted to know the answer to, but none dared to voice it. Except for Amy. None of the other three girls answered her, but Amy could clearly see the turmoil inside them. Even Mina, the bright and shiny Mina who always had a smile on her face and posed a carefree attitude, now was silent and deep in thoughts.**

**After a while of embarrassing silence, Mina spoke:**

„**It's better for her this way…" the look of determination in her eyes made them silent, letting her finish. "We knew from the beginning that it will be risky for us to have close friends. We are already endangering our parents'lifes and it's hard enough as it is.", she paused and took a calming breath before continuing, eyes shinning but no tears on her face „Serena…Serena was sweet and clumsy and funny and klutzy…and everything that we've ever needed to feel that we are indeed part of this world. But we're not, not completely, not ever! We have a duty towards these people, this planet, this whole damn solar system and we have to stick to it. Millions of lives depend on us and don't you, ANY OF YOU, forget that!"**

**Mina took a moment to look directly at Amy while smiling bittersweet:**

„**She's not safe with us, Amy-chan…and I'd rather die before letting her get hurt!"**

**Amy understood; how could she not! It was true that she never really had friends, until the girls got in the picture, but now she felt that even if she had had, like Mina had, it wouldn't have made any difference. Understanding this, Amy continued to confort their leader the only way she knew: she took Mina's hand in her own and squeezed it softly; words weren't necessary. Now all they had was eachother.**

„**Yeah, maybe this way she'll learn at least to be on time…"smirked Rei while she linked her hand with Amys'.**

„**Or to make those bunny cookies that she always manages to burn…" added Makoto in the same tone, linking her hands with those of Rei and Minako and thus forming a tight circle.**

„**And maybe a miracle will happen and she'll finally do her homework on time and read her lessons", Amy spoke with such a hopeful voice that the others remained silent for a moment before bursting with laughter by just imaginning a studious Serena, making her homework, really concentrated and with a pen to chew in her mouth.**

**The laughter soon died down and in its place was left the known feeling of loss.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Mall was a crowded place, especially on a Friday afternoon. It looked like a big, or even better, an enormous ants farm, just not that well disciplined and organised.**

**Amy didn't really like crowded places, especially Tokyos'Malls. Being a more reserved person, a place with so many people made her feel frightened and embarassed. Unfortunately, she didn't have a choice; it was for the good of mankind, she kept on repeating to herself.**

**Lately there have been several signs which suggested abnormal emanations of dark energy and also, people complaining about the unusual tireing effect of shopping in this specific Mall. That was the reason why Minako thought they should go and check it out. Now, all four of them were split up in the vast area of the Japanese Mall while trying to find of Negaverse energy.**

**Half an hour later and Amy was still in the middle area of the West Wing and she stil had a lot to check. This sort of work was tireing even for a patient persone like her, thus she decided to slow down for a while and rest her aching feet.**

**As she was trying to find a suitable yet secluded place where to rest, she heard noise coming from a boutique that sold make-up products. Apparently a chic boutique.**

**There, lots of women were waiting in line and talked amongst themselves about the miraculose products, the cheap prices and, of course, the free product sampling and testing with the help of the boutique make-up artist and his apprentices.**

**Usually, Amy would have passed the place without a second glance, but today she didn't. Her extrasenzorial senses were at full speed, sensing an odd aura around the boutiques'outside.**

**It could be nothing seriouse, Amy told herself, so she didn't call her friends who were as busy as herself; She didn't want to give them a false alarm. Instead, she decided to check the boutique for herself, if she finds anything dangerouse, she'll call her friends. Until then, curiosity was getting the best of her…**

**She barely managed to get in the boutique without being squeezed to death by the desperate women outside. It was indeed a chic place, even better said, „glamorouse"!**

**The deep blue and white marble combination, along with sophisticated light spots that created a special atmosphere; all the products arranged in mini crystal vanitys, all of them specially created for sampling, and of course, all of them occupied while women in long lines were waiting for their turn.**

**Amy felt out of place in here, somewhat like a begger in a luxuriouse Palace. She was still dressed in her school uniform, with no make-up and not really knowing what to do.**

„**Good afternoon, miss", a sleek yet soft voice startled her from her „deep" reflection; she turned around slowly, almost frightfully, and met the owner of that voice.**

**There he was: the sexiest man she's ever seen. Tall, strong and slim, very elegant and definetly HOT!**

**He was staring at her with a gleam in his flashing leaf-green eyes, a strand of curly-blond hair falling in his eyes.**

„**May I be of assistance to my fair lady?", he got closer while smiling charmly and put a finger under Amy's chin and slowly started to caress her face, tracing the back of his hand over her soft cheek.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**He was definetly bored, that is, until she came in. He felt the strong change in the air, the strong energy emanated from her, it clearly interfered with the dark aura of his boutique.**

**She looked lost and out of place in here; such a petite person, seeming even younger, child-like, in her school uniform. Beautiful wasn't the word to describe her, neither was „pretty"; „pure"- definetly, but not just pure, something more, something misteriouse. He gathered this only from her aura and a distanced look.**

**He had to meet her, play with her…maybe.**

**And here he was now, feeling her tender flesh with the back of his hand. She was scared and trembled, but still didn't cut their eye-contact.**

**If she was scared, he was too. But not the same kind of fear. He was afraid of what he felt when he was around her, her power…that „something" that drew him to her. Her eyes…maybe…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

„**I…umm…sorry…I don't belong here!", she whispered the apology wanting to leave ASAP, but he chose to ignore it and said:**

„**You have a beautiful complexion."**

**She gave an embarrassed „Thanks", but he continued, frowning a little:**

„**Generally, I wouldn't advise you to use any make-up products. Those are only for persons who need to cover their imperfections..In your case, I would suggest to use a minimum amount of make-up in order to reveal you skins'beautiful traits."**

„**Ummm…I don't think...", she started to bubble but he cut her off gently:**

„**It's for free. And I'd be onoured to do your make-up personally. No strings attached. Think of it as an adventure..", he assured her and started to guide her towards a black office door.**

„**But…", she wanted to know where he was palnning to take her.**

**He saw the startled look in her eyes and stopped, gesturing her towards the busy boutiques vanitys:**

„**You'd have to wait for hours in line before getting to one of our vanitys. It would be a waste of time and those are my apprentices'places. I want to do you personally!" he smiled, or rather smirked while leading her into his office.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The office was rather small, but really elegant. A sleek combination of deep blue and black marble, black furniture and another crystal-like vanity, only bigger.**

**She entered a little scared and felt a new energy wave wash over her, a strong wave that almost took her breath away. She suddently felt her legs soften, her heart racing and her mind invaded with various thoughts and colours. Then, with lightnings' speed but lasting only a millisecond, she felt her heart being stabbed and ripped from the inside.**

**This was certainly evil energy, and evil meant only one thing: Negaverse!**

**Although Amy's mind registered this, her body was exhausted, and if the young man wouldn't have been behind her, she would have surely fallen limp on the marbled ground.**

**Fortunately for her, he caught her in his strong and manly arms before hitting the floor and gently scooped her up.**

„ **Are you allright, preciouse?", she heard him ask and slowly opened her eyes.**

**She found him staring at her with a strange look in his eyes and an equally strange smile, it seemed almost..evil.**

„**Wwhat happened?" she tried to ask, but the words that came out of her mouth were barely audible.**

**He stopped her from speaking by putting his long finger on her lips:**

„**Shhh, relax. It will only take a second and everything will end. Understand?" he spoke calmly, but it still sounded like an order, so she tried to answer but failed, thus resuming herself at only a nod for an answer.**

**She closed her eyes and concentrated only on what her other senses told her. She felt oddly comfortable in this position, meaning being in this man's arms as he gently rocked her , but slowly she felt herself lose any consciousness and her mind became a deep black hole.**

**He could feel the strong energy leaving her, that was his plan from the very beginning after all. An energy so strong and pure that could rival with a thounsand people's energy. One thing was for certain: this little girl, so small and fragile, was something special. That was why he chose to be gentle with her, she had some sort of effct over him. Strange indeed, he mused.**

**As the black hole in Amy's mind started to deepen, something from within her started to awaken. Something strong and ancient. She suddently felt a new wave of power and light envelop her and felt the black hole starting to disappear.**

**He felt the change in her too. It was sudden and strong, like a flash of white light. And he suddently found himself staring into her eyes; eyes that were now different. Not the same blue anymore, but a darker one.**

**Those eyes called for him in ways that he could barely understand, he was drawn to them and felt oddly at peace in their depths. But it didn't last for long because, as the battle betwwe the two antagonist energys intensified, on the girls forehead appeared shinning in a soft blue light the all to well known sign of Mercury.**

**He imediately recognised it because, a long time ago, in his „good days", this sign has been his ruler also. But that time had long gone and now, he realised, he found himself face to face with the „infamouse" Sailor Mercury.**

**She was now fully unclothed, but clad in many beautiful, long ribbon straps, all blue, somewhat floating and giving the same soft blue light.**

**A moment passed and she was now out of his arms and dressed in the famous sailor fuku. The frightened and trembling little girl was now gone, and in her place stood another one, almost the same but slightly different. The sailors eyes were strong and determined, the deep blue covering almost all the white of her eyes.**

„**Well then, lets play!", he announced and another dark light envelopped him for a second, then he became the Dark Kingdoms General- Lord Zoicite. He pulled out of thin air some sort of crystal sword, or rather a crystal long stake and took the attack position.**

**He barely managed to do so because, with a swift move Sailor Mercury knocked him on the ground. He found himself with her ontop and his crystal stake in her hands pointing at his neck.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**He thought that maybe this was his end, but suddently, Sailor Mercury's eyes changed and in their place was now the human girl's eyes. Those beautiful, yet misteriouse eyes.**

**She awakened with a blur and found herself ontop of someone dressed in a military uniform and she had a stake pointing at his neck. „What happened?", she asked quietly as for herself, but an answer came from the military under her. **

„ **I belive that you were about to kill me..", he answered matter-of-factly and narrowed his eyes at her.**

„**Wwhat?… Wwhy?.."she asked confused, as another wave of energy hit her and her head started to hurt. The small office was spinning around and she found that she could barely keep her balance. So she fell on the ground, suddently feeling exhausted and not caring about anything else.**

„**Well, so much for putting me out of my misery…", he said with a fake sigh and a strange smile. „ Now, I think introductions are necessary. I am Lord Zoicite, Second in Command in Dark Kingdoms hierarchy of Generals, and Lord of Ice Crystals.", he presented himself proudly, bowing in her direction.**

„**Good for you….soo tired…want..to..sleep….lot..of sleep…", she answered incoherently while her eyelids were slowly closing. „Can't we do this tomorrow…?" she yawned:" I'm sooo…sleepy….tired…", she said and promptly fell asleep on the floor.**

**Zoicite remained silent; shock, confusion and even anger showing on his face. She had the nerve to fall asleep while fighting with him. That was outrageous! He could kill her right now, and be done with her. He could rid the Dark Kingdom of a powerful enemy just right now. Yet, she falls asleep!**

„ **Damn you, little one…" he growled tired and scooped her in his arms again. He could kill her tomorrow, he decided. He owned her that at least. Anyway, he was a gentleman! He couldn't kill a lady while she's sleeping. Where would be the fun in that!**

**He sighed again and they both disappeared in a dark portal that resembled a dark hole.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

„**Have you found her?"**

„**No, Mina-chan! I've looked everywhere!"**

„**What if something bad happened to her!"**

„**Don't worry, Rei-chan, I think that maybe she needs some time alone. After what happened today..with Serena…and all.."**

„**Maybe you're right, Mako-chan. But I think we could all use some time to relax"**

„**We don't have time to relax. We'll meet tomorrow with Amy at Hikawa Jinja. Today she can rest"**

„**And tomorrow?"**

„**Nothing changes tomorrow!…"**

„**But what if it does?"**

„**Then, Rei-chan, I hope it changes for the better!"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Hy, what do you think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? No problem: REVIEW!**_

_**Sorry it took me a little more to update.**_

_**Anyway: ENJOY! **_

**_Again: _I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!**


	4. 4 Late morning and prayers

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!**

**Late morning and prayers**

**She awoke slowly as she felt the sun-rays caressing her face. She first acknowleged the soft sheets and the huge bed that she found herself in. It was king-size and made aut of a metal she didn't recognise. The mattress was soft too, and the pillows were clad in the same silky blue sheet.**

**The next things she noticed were her surroundings. She was placed in a big room with high painted walls but indefinite ceiling. For all the light that entered through the three high windows, the ceiling remained as black as the night's nebula.**

**That was odd, she reasoned, but there were other odd things as well, like the form of the room; it looked more like a huge cavern with primitive paintings on it. There wasn't much furniture, only a triangular stone table with a round and low chair and a huge bookcase covering all of the eastern wall. The bookcase was actually carved in the stone of the rooms'walls and reached high to the ceiling.**

**It took some time for her to process all of the acquired information so, when she got aut of the warm bed, she was hit by a wave of chilling air. That was when she noticed that she had on only her undergarments, meaning only her light blue bra and pants.**

„ **Well, well.. you're up already.", a known voice came to her ears and she suddently felt a kilogram on her back, traveling through all of her spine before reaching her legs and making them weak.**

**He was behind her, she realised, and the intimacy of the whole moment made her blush deeply and immediately cover herself with her hands.**

**His chuckle was light but she heared it anyway.**

„ **Oh, I've seen women dressed in even less than you", his tone was a little mocking, „ but I must admit that you could probably surpass them in… many thing..". **

**After he spoke, he came closer, making her back collide with his chest pulling her close by using his left hand on her waist. His other hand, though, was placed on her right arm and he felt the goose-bumps and her cold skin.**

**She couldn't see his frown, but she heared it in his tone while he caressed her arm and warmed it:**

„ **You're cold, ne!..Hmm, I should have known it. Anyway, let me make you warm."**

**The implications of what he was saying, combined with his soft but comanding tone clinked an allarm in her mind. She went from being deep red by the blush that covered almost all of her body to being livid white at his insinuation, and trying hard to cover herself more.**

„ **I won't hurt you!..Not like that, anyway..", he reassured her and sighed lowering his head to her silky hair and inhaling deep in her perfume.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

„ **Where is she!", a frustrated Rei asked for the fifth time in about five minutes.**

**Amy was late, and though they had left her a message yesterday on her cell phone, she hadn't answered back for confirmation.**

**They were all starting to get worried, especially Rei. She was pacing back and fourth in front of the high temple and looked like she'll have a nervouse break-down soon.**

„ **We tried calling her again but she didn't answer. Even more, the operator said that she's aut of tha calling area. This is really weird..", Makoto tried to put thing together in order to solve „the Amy mystery"-as she called it. But she couldn't, this whole thing was atypical for Amy's character. She was always punctual; even more so than Rei herself, and would always call back to confirm on a senshi meeting or to notice them if she couldn't make it that day.**

„ **We need to go to her house and talk to her personally, or to her mother..", Rei suggested eagerly but she was cut off by Mina, who hadn't spoken for the entire time:**

„ **Her mother's out of the country. Remember Amy-chan told us about how she had to go to England for a week, at an important conference about the Oriental medecin."**

**Minako was visible lost in thoughts and she havent even raised her eyes from the ground. **

**The next time she spoke, her ver voice was softer and, this time, she raised her head to look at the two of them:**

„ **We've all been wondering about why she hadn't answered our messages and phone calls, right?…Maybe she's not in danger at all, maybe she just feels like she want's to be left alone.. for a while."**

**Mina sighed and raised herself signaling that the meeting was over and so was their discussion.**

„ **Give her time, Rei-chan. It's hard for everyone..in the current circumstances."**

**Those were Mina's last words before she proceeded in descending the stairs of Hikawa Jinja.**

„ **Damn it, she's in trouble! I can feel it. Amy's in trouble. Can't you see it, Mako-can!"**

**Rei was overly angered by their leader's handling of the situation, but Makoto knew better. She didn't answer Rei's question, only stared after Minako with a frown. Makoto knew that Mina was trying hard to hideher feelings, to hide the deep disappointment in herself and in her lack of power to solve thing aut. And not just the on with Amy.**

**Helplessness is one of the most dangerous feeling a leader could experience!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Only a minute had passed but for Amy it felt like an eternity. She was still in his arms, but she felt more at ease with the situation, she was calmer now and felt the warmness coming from him. If she closes her eyes now, she would surely fall asleep.**

„ **Better now?", he asked quietly and rose his head from her hair.**

**He could have fallen asleep if he had staied like that a little while longer. Her scent was calming and fresh, and he found himself enwrapped by her petite form and strange power emanated from each pore.**

**She only gave him a quiet „Yeah", almost inaudible as he felt her slowly relaxing and heading to „sleep-land".**

**He was very tempted to give into his momentary feeling and let her fall asleep in his arms..again. That way he could stay with her for… a little while longer and prolong the state of contempt and cala that he found himself in, by her side.**

**Oh, but reason hit him hard and got his mind down from whatever high cloud it was in; he had duties that could not be post-poned. As general of DK, life was utterly exhausting, even for a demon like himself.**

**And above all of that, he still hadn't figured out what to do with this girl, his so-called „enemy". **

**One look at her and one could tell that this petite human couldn't be anyone's enemy. She had a calming aura and emanated a spft blue light that couldn't harm a fly. Even ine her Sailor Mercury form she wasn't a threat; she was just trying to protect herself. He found absolutely no reason to harm her in any way.**

**She hadn't harmed him, atough she could have… And now, she was here, in his world, in the „lion's cage"- as it is often called. But, aside for the initial fear, she hadn't made any moves to attack or to run away.**

**What a „dangerous" enemy she turned out to be…!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

„ **I know you care for her, but maybe she really needs some time-off", Makoto broke the thick silence settled between her and Rei after Mina's departure. „ Plus, I think that she could take care of herself just fine if something happens. We've trained ourselves well, you just need to trust her, Rei-chan!"**

„ **She's capable of taking care of herself! Are you crazy?", Rei exploded and clutched tighter onto her broom. „You think that we are well trained! How can you be so naive, Makoto!".**

**She was seething with rage and her eyes sparkled dangerously: „ She is ALONE! Do you UNDERSTAND? ALONE! If anything should happen to her, if she is faced with a youma all alone… she'll die.."**

**This time Rei's voice craked a little and Makoto swallowed hard. „You know very well that neither of us can defeat a youma alone. We need each other for that to happen. And I'm talking only about a minion…but what if she meets one of their leaders! What then, Makoto? Tell me!"**

**Rei's deep amethyst eyes filled with unshed tears, but she managed to keep them off her face.**

**Makoto knew, or rather, realised the sort of extreme situation they found themselves in for a year and a half. Only now she understood the reality they were living and the imminent danger they found themselves in evey day. It was like Rei's words raised a thick veil from her mind and made her see things clearly.**

**She now understood Mina's actions as a leader, the disappointment in herself, the hard tries to hide her emotions as a senshi and even as a civilian, but she understood Rei's fears too.**

**She understood now and prayed to Kami-sama for Amy's safety. All alone, each of them could be easily defeated.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

„**Stay here. I'll go get you something to eat"**

**He finally decided to break away from her and the spell they were in. It was hard, but not impossible.**

**She opened her sleepy eyes again as she fet herself being turned in his arms. He was turning her to face him.**

**She was beautiful when she was sleepy, she had a childish sensuality to herself.**

**She almost yawned before fully awakening and looking at him. Deep green collided with sleepy blue!**

**She remembered him now, she remembered the whole thing from yesterday afternoon. He was still looking HOT, she concluded with a tiny blush, but also more authoritative and intelligent green eyes that hid something deep. Her world was spinning around and she couldn't form a reasonable thought in her mind.**

**He must have noticed it too, because he asked her about it:**

„ **Do you remembe anything from yesterday?"**

„ **Umm..yes..I do.", she answered awkwardly and saw him smile a little.**

„ **How much?", he asked smirking and lowering his head until their noses touched.**

„ **Enough to know that I'm in big trouble!", she spoke a little hard ad turned her face away.**

**He chuckled fully and said in a mocking tone: **

„ **Yes, you are! „Big trouble" has your name on it, miss…", he waited for an answer but it never came.**

**She still had her head turned away from him, but she felt him move closer to her ear:**

„ **You don't want to get into BIGGER trouble now, do you?". His voice sounded light, but a hint of a threat lingered there.**

„ **Mizuno..Amy"**

**He had an evil smile on his face: „SO, she isn't as passive as I thought..interesting.", he told himself.**

„ **Now, lady Amy, what would you like to eat this morning?"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Rei was still angry, but calmed herself a little after Makoto promised her to ge to Amy's house later if she doesn't give them any signs at all.**

**This whole deal affected her a lot. Even if she would never admit it to anyone. She didn;t know if she could handle loosing any on her friends. Her whole anger was actually a mask well placed so that the others wouldn't see her fears, her weaknesses.**

**This whole „ saving the world " thing was starting to get to her. It was hard to admit it even to herself but maybe, just maybe, she wasn't really that strong and needed herself support from someone else. Maybe she needed to be the one protected and not the other way around.**

**With this in mind and a heavy burden on her heart, she started walking to the entrance of Hikawa Jinja. She needed to do some serious meditation, maybe she'll find something about Amy. Because she was certain that her friend was in trouble. Her instincts told her so.**

**She entered the temple and went straight to the meditatin room, without even checking for her grandfather.**

**It was odd, her instincts were screaming at her that something wasn't right; a dark energy filled the air as she got closer to the meditation room.**

**She blamed it on her heavy mind and on the fact that she had been too preoccupied with Amy; maybe her instincts were too tired. This was a temple after all, it couldn't have any evil energy, right!**

**She found her answer in the meditating room, sitting in front of the fire, dressed in a black and red shinto kimono. Blond, male and definitely WRONG!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**He'd left her there, all alone, with only a white rose that he somewhat managed to materalise by drawing some weird symbols in the air. It was actually a beautiful rose and if had an intoxicating perfume.**

**She sighed deeply and tried to think about her current situation. It wasn't a good one, but neither a bad one.. He head was still too dizzy to process and analyse this facts, so she decided to clear her head for a while.**

**The sun-rays that entered the large windows got her attention and she headed to the large one in the centre, the one with a balcony.**

**She didn't even had time to look at the sky because the huge head of a dragon appeared in front of her.**

**It was the typical dragon head, only this one had deep black eyes and a deep-blue armour covering him. And it was huge, almost as big as herself.**

**She immediately let aut a frightened scream and backed away from the balcony. Unfortunately, the dragon followed her in; entering only his head and some of his lizard-snake like body.**

„ **Memerink! Where are your manners, my pet!"**

**She heared him and, for the first time, she was glad the her was there. He came behind her and glared at the now guily-looking dragon.**

„ **You shouldn't have scared lady Amy like that. She might have had a heart-attack.. You know how fragile humans are."**

**His tone was not angry, just preaching. It was like a teacher scolding his pupil for doing something wrong. And the ferocious dragon looked like he wanted to crawl somewhere far fro his master' glare.**

„ **Leave him alone. He didn't hurt me. I just got scared..a little", she almost pleaded him.**

**And it was the truth; Memerink didn't hurt her and he looked so sweet now, with his head bowed and ready to retreat as fast as he could.**

**She sided with his pet, now that was indeed a surprise. Memerink was there to protect the castle and his master, along with three other dragons who belonged to the other generals.**

**He had been probably surprised to see a human woman in his master's chambers and decided to check it out.**

**Zoicite knew that, but he didn't expect for Amy to understand and even more to defend the „guilty" dragon.**

**It looked like Memerink was also surprised, because he raised his head a little while after hearing what the human told hs master.**

„ **You may retreat now.", Zoicite finally ordered and the dragon was only too happy to oblige. He immediately disappeared outside.**

„ **Turn around!", he ordered her and, as she followed his order, he drew again some strange signs in the air and then touched her shoulders.**

**In an instant, on her materialised a long light blue dress. It framed her body perfectly, being sleevless and backless, having only a deep V-neck. She felt her feet being clad in something as well, and when she looked to see what it was, she found that she had on some sort of graeco-roman sandals made from silver fibres.**

**Thay were comfortable and she wanted to thank him.**

**She found him sitting on the bed with a silver tray next to his side. The tray had two tea cups and some sandwiches on a plate.**

„ **Like it?", he asked after she finished checking her clothes out.**

„ **Yes", she answered happily.**

„ **Hungry?"**

„ **Yes"**

„ **Then eat!", he motioned for her to sit by his side and take some sandwiches.**

„ **You first.", she shot back while heading for the bed.**

„ **I'm not gonna poison you", he told her annoyed," If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it alreay!"**

„ **I'm not eating alone."**

**Boy, did she have some nerve, he thought. Just a while ago she was a passive and meek human, and noe she gives HIM orders.**

„ **We don't need food. Just energy.", he answered and hoped that she'll leave it alone.**

„ **Then how did you get this food?", she asked with a frown.**

„ **I'm a demon. A powerful demon. How do you think I got it? I stole it from an inattentive human."**

**He said it so casualy, like it was a normal thing to do. It left her mouth wide-open.**

„ **What! You stole it!", she gave an unlady-like yelp of surprise.**

„ **Oh boy, this is gonna take a while", he told himself an groaned inaudible.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

„ **Who the fuck are you and what the Hell are you doing in my meditation room!"**

**Unfortunately for Rei, her anger resurfaced at the sight of the „intruder" sitting in her place by the sacred fire.**

**Only this time her anger was ten times higher than the one before.**

**The intruder didn't seem too fazed about it, more so, he didn't even seem to acknowledge her presence, nor to dignify her demandings with an answer.**

**It was a known fact that Rei Hino wasn't a person to be ignored; she didn't like it at all. You had to be either stupid or crazy to ignore her, especially when she was boilling with rage. Only her friends could do that, an he wasn't one of them!**

„ **Are you deaf? I asked you a question: what the fuck are you doing here!"**

**Frustration got the best of her and she started yelling at him and demanding an answer.**

„ **Rei Hino, what in Kami-sama's name is going on in here! Why are you screaming like that?"**

**Her grand father came rushing in and scowled his niece for her lack of manners.**

**He understood right away what the problem was, when he saw the young blond in front of the fire.**

„**Rei", her grandfather signaled for her to be quiet and listen :" Jad Himitzou, a travelling priest. He had recently returned from a spiritual pilgrimage in Eastern China's temples. We are most fortunate to have him here as a spiritual guide, for ourselves but also for the people who come in here."**

„ **But, Oji-san.. you didn't tell me anything…", Rei tried to say something but she was shortly cut off.**

„ **Be quiet, niece! Himitzou-sam will stay for as long as he wants to. He is welcomed in this temple, and I expect you to have the same respect for him like you would have for a superiour."**

**Her grandfather's tone was deffinite and she had no other option than to oblige.**

„ **Yes, Oji-san. I will.", then she turned to the blond priest and kneeled humbly:**

„ **Please accept my humble appologies, Himitzou-san. I wasn't aware of your status and got carried away."**

„ **Appologies accepted, Hino-san, and no offence taken. Young ones are most likely to get „ carried away" as you put it."**

**The strange priest spoke for the first time; his baritone was low and his voice confident, having some sort of superiority in it.**

„ **Hino-dono, it is my greatest pleasure to be here and to aid you and the people coming here looking for spiritual help. My deepest gratitude for the warm welcoming."**

„ **Oh, no need, my son. We are equally glad to have you here. Ne, Rei-chan!"**

„ **Yes, Oji-san. Of course!", she answered almost mechanically.**

**Her grand father looked pleased and exited the room, but not until telling Rei to help Himitzou-san with whatever he needed.**

**Remaining only the two of them, Rei got to her normal self but still spoke politely.**

„ **Can I help you with anything, Himitzou-san?"**

„ **Not at all. You can go in peace, I must really concentrate now."**

**He dismissed her rather abruptly, but she couldn't shoot back anything nasty. All she could do was to tighten her fists by her side and answer in a forcefull politenss:**

„ **Of course, Himitzou-san. As you wish."**

**She raised herself proudly and looked at him with barely contained anger.**

**She wasn't expecting what happened next; he raised his head and eyes from the sacred fire and stared straight into her amethyst orbs.**

**She was startled; seeing his eyes for the first time.. they were an indeffinite blue, steel-like. She caught her breath, suddently, because she realised that she had seen them before.**

„ **But where?", she wondered helplessly.**

„ **You may go now, Hino-san.", he ordered her this time, and turned his eyes back to the fire.**

**Rei left abruptly, leaving behind, in the sacred meditation room, the blond priest who let out an evil laugh. His eyes became even more sharp than before.**

**The fire let out a deep cracking sound and turned into a black flame that reached high to the ceiling.**

„**Such a passionate and temperamental human… Beautiful. Too bad I'll have to take that all away!"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Hy guys, _

_Sorry for not keeping my promise to update weekly, but you know how it is…Life, school, homework, lack of inspiration ..etc. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it took me a whole day to write it. About the whole grammar and spelling mistakes I'll tell you one thing: English is NOT my first language, Romanian is! But I'm trying really hard so.. wish me luck!_

_Thank you for the reviews! _

_Bye guys and ENJOY!_

_And again: SAILOR MOON DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!_


	5. 5 Back home or high in the sky?

_**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**5. BACK HOME OR HIGH IN THE SKY!**_

**The first thing she sensed as she opened the door to her appartement was the deep and chocking smell of alcohol; liqueur to be exact. She understood right away what was going on and that her mother's mood won't be so high later in the night.**

**She had finally finished her photo-shoot at the new agency and it all went unthinkingly well. Even better, it seemed that the director of a new movie-to-be had spotted her at that photo-shoot and had immediately offered her the leading role in his production.**

**It was a movie about a young girl who has a normal life by day and who is a superhero by night.**

„ **How most ironic..", she thought to herself.**

**The newspapers predicted that it will be the new Japanese „blockbuster" and they had high hopes for it to get nominated at the European and even American film awards.**

**Suddently a loud crash was heard and she also heard her mother let out a high scream. But the voice of a man cut it off immediately as the sound of a slap followed.**

„ **Bitch! You're just a good for nothing piece of shit!"**

**She heard again the deep voice of the man coming from her mother's room and froze in her spot.**

**Immediately, the door shot open with a loud noise and a half naked man appeared in her view. It was easy to see that he was drunk, because he could hardly walk.**

**She saw him barely managing to zip his pants and put his shirt on while approaching the appartement door.**

**Still, she stood there, frozen with something alike fear and deep disgust.**

„ **Get out of my way!", he yelled at her and roughly pushed her aside to open the door and leave the flat.**

**For a while a heavy silence settled in and she thought she could hear even the beatings of her mother's heart.**

**Then, a serie a high-pitched cries and hick-ups followed. The cries came from her mother's room, but she couldn't find the strenght to raise herself and go confort her. She didn't want to see the state her mother was in at the moment.**

**Gradually, her mother's cries decreased until they stopped.**

**She decided that it was a good moment to go check on her, altough she knew what the scene would look like.**

**She raised herself slowly from the wooden floor and headed towards the white door of her mother's room. **

**She opened it and carefully entered.**

**The sight that met her was a usual one: broken glass on the floor, and empty bottle of alcohol on the scratched nightstand, clothes thrown on the floor and, the most painful one, her naked mother sprawled on the bed, the sheets barely covering her body.**

„ **Mommy..", she whispered mostly to herself, not expecting an answer.**

„ **Mina, dear…is that you?", her mother's ragged but still soft voice allerted her and she stopped from gathering the clothes on the floor.**

„ **Yes, mommy. I just got here a minute ago.", she lied knowing very well that it was for the best.**

**Her mother turned around slowly to look at her and smiled. Mina did her best to contain her tears and smiled in response.**

**She looked at her mother now, analyzing her like she did when she was little.**

**Even in the current state, her mother was a beauty. Altough the years had left their signs on her face, one could clearly see the soft shaping and the perfect oval of her face. Like Mina, she had big blue eyes that had hardened through the years and were now almost grey and red rimmed. Her once golden hair was now a faded blond but still thick and soft.**

„ **How was your day, honey?", her mother tried to act like nothing was wrong, like it was all normal.**

„ **Good, mother..", she answered and started to, once again, pick up the clothes on the floor as well as the broken glass.**

„ **I brought you something to eat.", Mina said after finishing her task and headed towards the door to get her mother what she had bought with the little cash she earned from the photo-shoot.**

„ **No, darling…I'm not that hungry..", came her mother's answer but, after seeing the frown on her daughter's face, she added „ I'll eat later. Now… I just want to rest."**

**Her mother turned around in her bed and threw the sheet to cover herself.**

**Understanding her mother's unspoken message, Mina exited the room and closed the door behind her.**

**She let out a heavy sigh and stood there for a while, her back leaning on the door and tears falling on her face.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**After finally managing to convince her to eat, Zoicite left for the usual training, leaving Amy by herself in his room..again. **

**Amy was starting to get used to her surroundings and she decided that, if she had to stay there and waint for that „obnoxious" general to return, she might as well do something with her time.**

**The first thing that came to her mind and seemed very appealing was the large stone bookcase. It was deffinetly one of the largest she had ever seen. And she briefly wondered how could Zoicite get the books from the higher shelves, the ones close to the unseen ceiling. She couldn't see any ladder around.**

„ **He's a demon. He surely has his own ways.", she concluded in her mind and headed towards the bookcase.**

**A strange thing happened when she got close to it: a large, square and virtual-like screen appeared in fron of her.**

**It had various symbols on it, most of them unknown to Amy. Taking a closer look, she found that she recognised some of them. They were signs from mostly all of the modern and ancient alphabets on Earth. She even found the egyptan hieroglyphs. „Amazing!", she thought.**

**She found the symbol of the Japanese alphabet and put her finger on the virtual screen. It suddently changed and appeared a list of various books, sorted by type, author and timeline. It even had a special „search" field where, Amy guessed, you could find easier a searched book.**

**She finally settled for a book called „The Masma culture- in situ monuments", that she found on the history-culture field, the timeline being 5000 years A.D. She selected it by putting her finger on the screen where the name of the book was written and then, another strangely-amazing thing happened: the book automatically got out of one of the higher shelves and placed itself right ontop the single triangular table in the room.**

„ **So, that's how it works", Amy thought and sat herself besides the table, on the low-round stone chair.**

**She was halfway through the tenth page, very concentrated, her brain working overtime to collect and analyse all the information; most of it known only by a privileged circle in the scientific world, if known at all.**

**Concentrated as she was she still felt the change in the air and the sudden blocking of the sun-rays coming from the central window.**

„ **Gomen nasai for disturbing you from your reading, lady Amy..", she heard a deep and ragged voice, almost unhuman, coming from the central window, but she didn't see anyone there.**

„ **Who's there?", She asked anxiously.**

„ **Memerink, mylady.", the same voice answered back, this time a little low in baritone. „ I have come to appologise for the earlier event. I had wanted neither to frighten, nor to harm you, mylady."**

„ **Where are you?…Why can't I see you?", she asked, being now more at ease after findin out who the speaker was.**

**Slowly, the dragon's head entered the window and turned towards the table where Amy was.**

„ **I deeply appologise for frightening you and I thank you for you intervention in front of Ice Master: Shitennou Zoicite."The dragon spoke again, all the while having his eyes cast down.**

„ **Ice Master?…Shitennou?", Amy's attention suddently refocused from the book in her hands towards the dragon and what he said about the general.**

„ **Yes, mylady. Lord Zoicite is Master of Ice, his origin element from his birth planet. He is also one of the four renowned Shitennou: High Kings of the Sky who, long ago, ruled and protected the lands of Terra and the borders of this system." Memerink answered politely, almost like teaching a child something important.**

„ **Oh…I..didn't know that", she now realised that she didn't know much about the history of the Dark Kingdom, nor of its generals.**

**She had only been told by a strange woman, when she had received the transforming brooch, that she was to fight and protect Earth and its inhabitants from then on. That was it. No details, no nothing. The strange woman told her that she would surely recognize and sense evil. The rest of the story just developed by itself, just like her encounter with the girls in their senshi form.**

„ **Tell me about him. About your master..", she asked him softly after a while of reflecting. Maybe there was more to it than they thought.**

**Memerink rose his eyes from the ground and stared at the girl in front of him , considering her strange request. He had never spoken to any of his master's mistersses, nor had he wanted to. From his knowledge, his master only had demon mistersses and rarely went to human women to please him. Evem more, his master had never brought humans in his chambers. He didn't even think that humans were allowed in the castle.**

**But she was different. Something made her special in his master's eyes, but was it his place to ask?**

„ **Please. I need to know.", Amy urged, seeing clearly the doubt in the dragon's eyes.**

„ **My lord comes from a planet far from this one. His birth planet is one of the protector planets of Terra, and so he has been blessed by birth with the power of it and sent here to protect the young Terran prince- Endymion, just like the prophecy had said a long time ago. Mercury, his planet and the power it ruled, had chosen him…."**

**Memerink, the blue dragon, started the tale of his master's origin as clearly as possible for the young girl to understand. If his master trusted to leave her alone in his chambers, then he could trust to tell her a part of his story.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**She left abruptly from the meditation room and from the man who had so easely entered her and her grand-father's life, without notice.**

**Her senses were still allert and her head was spinning with numerous thoughts. She could still feel the chill and remembered those steel-blue eyes. Eyes that wouldn't leave her mind and let her rest for a while.**

**Her whole being was exhausted and she could barely hold the broom to sweep the fallen leafs.**

„ **Rei…Rei!", her grandfather's loud voice startled her from the twirling thoughts in her mind and she let the broom fall to the ground. **

„ **For Kami's sake, child, where is your mind wondering!", her grandfather was clearly mad at her."Listen, Rei. I need you to stay here and take care of the shrine while I'm gone."**

„ **Gone?.. Where are you going, oji-san!", Rei asked paniked.**

„**I'm going to visit an old friend of mine at Hodoko Jinja, close to mount Fiji. I'll only be gone for a week…"**

„ **But, why so sudden, Rei asked and put her hands on her head, trying to stop her head from spinning around.**

„ **It is not sudden, rei. I've been telling you about this departure for about a week. But you seemed to be focused on other things more important that this shrine.", her oji-san's voice was harsh and he looked at his niece with reproachful eyes.**

„ **But..", Rei tried to speak.**

„ **No buts, young lady. You will collaborate with Himitzou-san and you will take care of the shrine! When I return I want to see everything in its place."**

„ **Oji-san, that's not fair!", Rei got angy and yelled at his retreating form.**

„ **You need to learn respect, Rei!", his voice left no agrument." Goodness, child. You're starting to be more like your father everyday", her grandfather said with a sigh and left to enter the temple.**

**His last statement shut Rei up completely.**

**It hurt her. He could have said anything about her; anything than that she looked like that…that bastard.**

**Her grandfather should have known better. The memory of her father was not a pleasant one. It was something she had tried to forget; it was part of a past she wanted to put behind and start over…but could she really do that?**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The dragon finished his story with sadness in his voice. It was clearly painful for him to speak about the disaster that had followed Metallia's coming to rule Terra and the war started against the protector planets. Even though the Shitennou's powers were great, the darkness that had surrounded the system was far too great for them to handle. There had been another personal disaster that had added to their current situation. An event that Memerink didn't want to speak about.**

**After the darkness had almost completely enveloped the entire system, the Shitennou were forced to pledge allegiance to Metallia's army and to fight at her side. But the Moon Queen- Selenity- had sacrified herself and used the powerful crystal she posessed in order to defeat Metallia's evil army. By doing so, she died but managed to lock the evil queen into a deep semi-slumber and thus ending her rule on the entire system, including Terra.**

„ **And now..", Amy asked a little dazed after hearing the whole story. „ What are the Shitennou doing now? Why are they gathering energy from humans?"**

„ **That is all I can tell you, mylady. The rest of it should be told by my master."**

**The dragon ended the conversation with a polite bow and wanted to retreat himself.**

„ **Wait..", Amy pleaded him softly and rose from the chair to come close to the dragon. She put her hand on his nose and started to caress it gently.**

„ **I'm sorry if I insisted too much. I understand that you can't tell me everything..'**

**He appology was truthful because, even if Memerink couldn't tell her about their present purpose, he told her a lot about the past of the Ice Shitennou and a little of the others too. It was an information that made her reconsider everything about what she thought she knew of the Negaverse.**

„ **No need, mylady.." , the dragon assured her and wanted to retreat before his master found him again in his chambers.**

„ **Could you…could you take me to him?", the young girl cut him off.**

„ **He is on the training fields today. It is his turn to train with the army..", Memerink explained to her, but he heard Amy release a long sigh and her stance faltered.**

**He could take her above the trening fields, that way his master wouldn't know about it.**

„ **I'll take you there, but only for a short while. You are to be careful and not do any noise because human's aren't allowed anywhere in the castle or near it."**

**She hopped on his long neck as he retreated his head from the chambers.**

**The sky was an intense combination of colours, just like the aurora borealis and she couldn't distinguish what part of the day it was, or even if it was day at all. One thing was for sure, the whole castle was surrounded by a huge electromagnetic shield that creaded the impression of that of the northern lights and illuminated the whole surroundings like it was day.**

**Memerink didn't even have to fly to get her to the trainig fields. It only had to climb a little higher and envelop a part of the castel with his immense body. He averted his head towards the Southern walls. There, Amy saw a huge trainig area and, on it, four different units distinguished by the coulour of their uniforms: red, blue, green and silver.**

**They were grouped in four different areas and were looking in the centre where Zoicite was speaking to them. After he finished, they saluted military-like and started the weapons training: sword, lance, spear and bow.**

**Amy was mesmerised by the soldier's arrangement and their perfect syncronize with each other in the training performance. She briefly wondered what would the humans do if the negaverse were to send their army and reconquer Earth's territory. She didn't think they had any chances, even with the senshi at their side.**

**Zoicite was pacing back and fourth through the soldier lines, supervising their training and sometimes showing them some moves with the different weapons they possessed. He looked confident and emanated authority. She wondered what his reaction would be if he saw her there.**

**As if on cue, he turned his head upwards and locked eyes with her. She didn't know how long they stood like that because, when she blinked, he wasn't on the trening fields anymore. He had disappeared completely!**

**Her heart froze when she felt something move behind her, on Memerink's back.**

„ **You were told to stay in my chambers.", Zoicite told her sternly and moved closer until his chest was pressed to Amy's back and few of his hair strands reached her bare shoulders.**

„ **I..wanted to see what was outside..", she answered reddening already from their closeness.**

„ **I'll show you then.", he bend his head to whisper in her ear these words as he circled her waist with his left hand.**

„ **Go, my pet!", he ordered and tapped the armour on the dragon's body.**

**Flashes of images with a beautiful coloured sky, warm wind enveloping her and the feeling of someone holding her close while flying higher in the sky; images that soon faded away as she found herself in her room, tucked in her bed.**

„ **Was it all just a dream?", she wondered to herself while trying to raise on her elbows.**

**She found her answer when she got out of bed: she was still dressed in the light blue dress from her „dream" and, on the nightstand was placed a small white note that wrote in a beautiful calligraphy:**

„ **Sweet dreams!"**


End file.
